In recent years, much effort has been made to slim down and improve the durability of portable electronic devices such as smart phones and tablet PCs. Such devices have become gradually slimmed to satisfy the purchase demands of consumers, while maintaining other requisite performance metrics. Among the many components contributing to the size and thickness of today's portable devices are the internal antennas. It is desirable to provide antennas that occupy minimal internal space within the device.